Ligueros y armas de fuego
by Pyros24
Summary: [One-shot] [Royai/Royzang] [LEMON] Riza se ha comprado un vestido nuevo y por fin tiene ocasión de ponérselo en la fiesta de Mustang...


**¡Buenas! De nuevo, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que subí por aquí. Hoy os traigo un fic que escribí hace bastante tiempo pero que no me había atrevido a subir, porque este fic es sobre mi OTP de todas las OTPs, el Royai (Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye) Es mi ship favorito, solo un poco por encima del Jerza de Fairy Tail. Yo lo llamo así, pero sé que hay quien lo llama Royiza, Royzang, o de otras muchas maneras. Para mí el cómo se llame es lo menos importante. Aviso de que CONTIENE LEMON. En resumen, ¡espero que os guste! ¡Sin Spoilers!**

 **Título:** Ligueros y armas de fuego

 **Autor:** Pyros24

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Rating:** M (CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO)

 **Agradecimientos:** A uno de mis amigos, Aníbal, que me descubrió Full Metal Alchemist, y a mi pareja de locas favorita, SMRU y HaikuKimura, que terminaron de conseguir que lo viera. ¡Gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Full Metal Alchemist ni sus personajes me pertenecen en absoluto, y menos mal, porque si fuera por mí estarían dándole al tema todo el día.

* * *

 _ **Ligueros y armas de fuego**_

Tan solo el rítmico sonido de los pasos y algún ladrido ocasional rompían el perfecto silencio de la noche. Black Hayate corría sin parar de mover la cola alrededor de la teniente, mientras esta lo observaba distraída, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Su aliento se condensaba ante ella, pálido a la trémula luz de las espaciadas farolas del barrio residencial en el que Mustang vivía.

El Coronel había invitado a todo el mundo a su casa para dar una fiesta. Decía que tenía demasiado alcohol en su casa para bebérselo él sólo. Riza había pensado no acudir y quedarse en el trabajo terminando el papeleo, pero al finalizar la jornada no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Riza sintió una punzada de vergüenza. Lo cierto era que hacía dos semanas, en un impulso del todo desacostumbrado, se había comprado un vestido, tras un día particularmente estresante en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, con lo poco que salía, no había tenido ocasión de ponérselo siquiera, y por fin aquella noche tenía la oportunidad.

El rubor que asomó a sus mejillas no tuvo nada que ver con el frío. No quería admitirlo, pero en realidad tenía muchas ganas de ponérselo. Se sentía extraña sin el uniforme, y se sonrojó un poco más al pensar en cómo era el vestido que llevaba bajo la amplia gabardina.

Pronto llegó a la casa, y las voces y el ruido de la fiesta alejaron el silencio del resto del barrio.

Fue Falman quien le abrió la puerta, invitándola a pasar. Dentro hacía calor, sobre todo en contraste con el frío de fuera. Roy estaba hablando con Havoc mientras bebía de un vaso de whisky generosamente cargado. Riza fue hacia el perchero y se quitó la larga gabardina, justo en el momento en el que Roy miraba hacia ella. Echó un trago de whisky, sin duda esperando su jersey de cuello alto bajo la gabardina, y se atragantó con la bebida cuando se la quitó, empezando a toser violentamente.

Se escucharon algunas risas, aunque la mayoría la miraba con asombro.

El vestido era negro, y le encajaba como un guante. Una larga línea de encaje blanco recorría el escote en pico, que, aunque no era muy pronunciado, sí que dejaba adivinar las curvas de su pecho. Las mangas se cortaban en los hombros, complementadas por largos guantes de seda negra. Riza se sintió algo cohibida al notar las miradas de todos en la estrecha cintura y el fin del vestido muy poco después. Unas medias negras le subían hasta la rodilla, y dejaban ver unos muslos dorados a la luz de las lámparas de gas.

Roy pudo respirar de nuevo con dificultad, mientras Havoc le daba palmadas en la espalda, y saludó con la mano a la teniente, mientras con la otra se limpiaba una gota de sangre que le había surgido de la nariz.

Riza cruzó la sala, consciente de la mirada del coronel, y se dirigió hacia la esquina donde estaban las mujeres hablando en corro, donde fue recibida con una avalancha de halagos hacia su vestido.

Pasaron las horas, y Riza fue sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda. Todo el mundo era muy agradable, y algunos de los soldados bebidos eran todo un espectáculo, pero la teniente no estaba acostumbrada a socializar tanto, y las conversaciones triviales la exasperaban. Ella solía estar a solas, y con tanta gente se sentía agobiada, a lo que ayudaba el cargado ambiente de la casa. Bebió poco, pero el whisky de Mustang era muy fuerte, y la sensación de mareo no ayudó a su malestar general. Al final, salió al jardín donde estaba jugando Black Hayate, y se dirigió detrás del seto donde Havoc y Breda estaban tirando las botellas vacías creyendo que nadie les veía.

El frío aire de la noche despejó un poco su mente, y el relativo silencio hizo que desapareciera gran parte de su agobio. Cogió una de las botellas y la sopesó con la mano, sonriendo.

Diez minutos después, Roy Mustang apareció, protegiéndose con la mano de una lluvia de cristalitos.

-Teniente, eso es peligroso.

Otra botella salió despedida de la mano de Riza, y describió un amplio arco antes de explotar en mil pedazos en el aire.

Se volvió con el revólver humeante en la mano, y sonrió como un niño pillado en falta.

-Creo que he bebido un poco, señor.

Roy rió.

-Seguro que estás despertando a todo el vecindario.

Riza se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para buscar en el seto otra botella, provocando que el vestido se le subiera ligeramente.

Roy hizo lo imposible por apartar la mirada del muslo de la teniente, y fracasó estrepitosamente.

-¿Te he dicho que ese vestido te queda muy bien?

Riza se volvió, sonriendo aún.

-No, creo que no.

Roy se acercó a ella, con el paso vacilante de los hombres que han bebido de más, y desistiendo ya completamente de sus intentos de desviar la mirada.

-Pues es… es… -hizo un amplio gesto hacia ella, provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara, divertida- es… Maldición.

-Vaya, es el cumplido más original que me han hecho, eso desde luego.

Mustang resopló con exasperación.

-Es precioso- dijo al fin, y Riza fue a responder, pero Mustang se corrigió rápidamente- No. No es precioso. _Eres_ preciosa.

Riza se sonrojó súbitamente, y notó que la cabeza le volvía a dar vueltas.

A pesar de ello, salvó la distancia que los separaba de un paso y besó a Roy en la mejilla, brevemente.

El Coronel la correspondió inmediatamente en los labios, llevado de un impulso superior a él.

Habría esperado que Riza lo apartara de un empujón, pero, ante su sorpresa, no fue así. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron tan perfectamente como dos piezas de puzzle, y sus lenguas notaron el sabor del alcohol en la boca del otro.

Los muslos de Riza se le escurrían entre las manos como agua de terciopelo, y pronto ambos dieron en la hierba del suelo.

El coronel los besó, los acarició y los mordió, escuchando los leves gemidos de Riza mientras su lengua trazaba círculos en la cara interna de los muslos, y sus manos se deslizaban por detrás bajo el vestido.

Sus dientes encontraron la fina prenda de encaje que había allí donde se juntaban, y, con lentitud deliberada, la sacaron por los pies. Asió con fuerza las piernas de la teniente, y su lengua progresó con la misma lentitud hacia arriba, hasta que besó el vientre perlado de sudor de Riza.

La teniente metió las manos entre el pelo del Coronel, y éste subió por la espalda hasta desabrochar otra de las prendas interiores, y acariciar con suavidad lo que contenía.

Sus labios volvieron a los muslos, y llegaron a la húmeda zona donde ambos se juntaban.

Cuando besó allí, el grito de Riza sonó más alto que los disparos anteriores.

De un súbito empujón, la teniente rodó hasta quedar sobre Roy, y sus manos hicieron saltar todos los botones de la camisa del coronel, y mordió con avidez su cuello, bajando y bajando por sus rectos abdominales hasta dar con la prenda interior, que desgarró con los dientes como un predador furioso. Se irguió sobre él, notando sus manos de nuevo en los muslos, y le notó entrar en su zona más íntima con una explosión de placer tan fuerte que creyó perder la conciencia y caer desmayada. Pero no fue así, y su cuerpo, semidesnudo y sudoroso, tenso como la cuerda de un arco, subió y bajó notando que Roy encajaba en ella como si desde el principio hubiera sido una parte sí misma con la que, por fin, se hubiera reencontrado.

Como el fuelle de la fragua exhala el aire rítmicamente, y cada vez que lo hace los carbones de la hoguera chisporrotean y se vuelven cada vez de un rojo más vivo, hasta que es casi blanco, así cada embestida los hacía arder por dentro, cada vez más y más intensamente, hasta que por fin llegaron a un punto en el que casi se sentían en el mismo corazón de un incendio que abrasara el mundo entero.

Riza lo notó derramarse en su interior, y notó aminorar el fuego que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Los dedos de Roy habían dejado marcas sobre la piel ya enrojecida de sus muslos, y resbalaron sin fuerza de ellos sobre la hierba al mismo tiempo que ella hacía lo propio sobre él.

El fuego terminó de apagarse, aunque notaba una calidez febril en la piel (si en la suya, o en la de él, jamás habría podido decirlo, ya que parecían una misma cosa, un mismo ser) y le dio la impresión de que toda la fuerza de sus músculos se había ido para no volver, su cuerpo no respondía a nada que no fueran los levísimos movimientos de la respiración. Notaba aún a Roy en su interior, y los muslos palpitantes y ligeramente doloridos, una sombra de dolor dulce como caramelo. Notó la respiración de Roy bajo ella hacerse regular y acompasada, y sus propios párpados hacerse pesados como si fueran de piedra. Su mente se fue al sueño antes siquiera de que terminara de cerrarlos, a tiempo tan solo de oír el leve susurro de su nombre murmurado en sueños por los labios del coronel.


End file.
